The Angel (A Maxerica AU Short Story)
by JoyceMadelin
Summary: Maxon Schreave is desperate to find a way for his relationship with his fallen angel girlfriend; America Singer, to work out. But the only way for them to be together balances on one choice. There's no time left. They had to choose. Love or Responsibility.


As I paced back and forth in my bedroom, my mind kept on wondering about _her_. She told me not to be worried but I couldn't help it. She said that she'd be moving out of their family house to live in God knows where. Why in the world didn't she tell me where she's going to be? How am I suppose to reach her? To see her?

A shiver ran through me. Will I ever see her again? What if she was planning on leaving me? What if she never wanted to see me again? My chest began to tighten. She wouldn't do that. She promised me.

I let out a deep breath and pushed the thought at the back of my mind. I trust her. And I have faith in her. I have faith in us.

"Prince Maxon? Dinner is being served. You are expected at the Dining room." my butler informed.

"I'm on my way." I answered, straightening my tie once more before walking out of the room.

I had almost lost my appetite when my thoughts wandered back to her again. I was mindlessly stirring my soup that was beyond cold.

"Maxon, darling, are you all right?" Mother asked as she placed her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Yes, I'm fine." I nodded.

"You barely touched your food." Father admonished.

He was right. I hardly ate anything. I wasn't always like this. It just so happens that I am in great worry of the girl that I love.

"Perhaps he prefers to have dessert." Mother said.

I don't think I want dessert either. A few maids started to walk in the room with trays. I was

always amazed of how they manage to balance those heavy trays on their tiny hands.

I was about to excuse myself and inform them that I was ill when my eyes grew to the size of saucers because of what I saw.

America was trailing behind the other maids, her beautiful ginger hair wrapped in a bun and was tucked under a maid's headband. She was so beautiful.

When she placed her tray down on the table, just a few inches away from me, her eyes caught mine and a slow smile crept on her face. What in the world is she doing here?

Mother thanked them and they all started to disperse from the room. Before she walked away, she slightly tilted her head and winked at me. What is she up to?

I practically shoved the slice of chocolate on my plate into my mouth. I had no other intention but to be with America right now. We usually see each other every other day, sometimes everyday if we're lucky. But she and I know how busy I am and how hard it is to sneak away from those guards.

This time, I haven't seen her for four days straight. Last time we saw each other was when she told me that she was moving out. I didn't know that what she meant was she was moving _here_. I still have to talk to her about that. Which was the reason why I took large gulps of my water, immediately excused myself from Mom and Father, and was up to my feet to find her.

I went down the stairs, on my way to the maids' quarters. Just then, Silvia saw me and was already approaching. "Your Majesty, may I have a wo-"

"Next time, Silvia." I said, waving her off. That wasn't too impolite, was it?

I went in the quarters and let out a huff when I saw the number of doors lined up one after the other. How am I supposed to find her here? I can't just walk in on each and every room.

But...there's no other way.

The first three doors that I opened was empty, the fourth one had two maids that were in deep slumber, the fifth one as well. The sixth and seventh was locked. This was going to take forever. What if she wasn't in the quarters yet?

My eyes widened when a door opened just a few meters from me.

"I'll see you later, America." a maid called from behind her before she closed the door and walked straight ahead. Good thing she wasn't walking to where I was. I think she'd be too shocked to know that the prince was inside the Maids' quarters. In fact, I've never been here before. Not until today, that is.

I rushed towards the door to where the maid had just been. America and I are have a lot of things to talk about.

I pushed the door open and locked it behind me. America's head shot up, and her face broke into a wide smile.

I briefly narrowed my eyes at her and gave her a glare. "You have a lot of explaining to-"

"MAXON!" she jumped from her bed and catapulted herself in my arms. She lifted her head and began peppering my face with kisses.

"I missed you so so much!" she exclaimed and laced her fingers behind my head.

The smile on her face slowly disappeared when I didn't say anything. I could feel her hands

began to loose on my hair.

"Didn't...Didn't you miss me?" she asked.

I only arched my brow at her, remaining impassive. I knew that it was working when her eyes started to gloss over. I leaned in on her ear and said, "Got you."

I hear her gasp. I pulled back, now with a smile on my face. Hers was crumpled in confusion.

She hit my chest with her fists. "I hate you!"

"No you don't." I chuckled, sealing her lips with mine. She stopped hitting me and her hands was immediately back on my hair.

She let out a satisfied sigh when I deepened our kiss. Those four days without seeing a glimpse of her was torture. And now that I have her, I had no intention of letting her out of my sight ever again.

I began to lead her towards the bed, never breaking our kiss. She laid down and I crawled on top of her. Her fingers was tangled in my hair, and a familiar ache started to build up inside of me. And I know that she feels it too. Which means that we need to stop.

I pulled away from her lips even though I didn't want to. We were both catching our breath, our eyes locked with each other.

"In all seriousness. What are you doing here, America?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm here because you're here."

My brows furrowed. "Fair point. But I've been going to our secret place and you always weren't there. I didn't see you for four days, America. That had never happened before. You told me that you were moving but I didn't know that you were moving here in the palace. Does that mean

that you were already here in those four days?"

Her expression changed and somehow, I knew that something was wrong. I also happen to know that she does not want to tell me. But she knows that she has to. And I have to make her.

I sighed, frustratingly. "America, you have to tell me what's wrong. We have to make things between us work out, we have to make US work out, or else..." I trailed off, suddenly having not

enough courage to continue.

"Or else what?" she asked.

I opened my mouth a few times but closed it again in hesitation. How will I tell her?

"Or else what, Maxon?" her voice sounded panicky as she cupped my face.

I looked deep into her icy blue eyes. "Or else I have no other choice but to have my own Selection."

She took a sharp intake of breath and a tear had suddenly slipped out of her eye. "No...no..."

Her tears turned into sobs as she kept on shaking her head. "No..you-you can't. You can't have a Selection. Please, Maxon. Don't. Please. I'm begging you, please." she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me close to her. Her sobs grew loud and uncontrollable. My heart began to painfully ache. I can't handle seeing her like this. I _never_ want to see her like this.

I sat up, taking her with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she buried her head on my chest.

"Please...please don't do this to me." she whispered. "You love me.." she said as she looked up at me. She brought her hand to cup my cheek. "Please don't stop loving me..."

I placed my hand above hers, stroking it with my thumb. "I will never stop loving you, America.

Always remember that." Her eyes softened, but her tears were still streaming. I turned my head to kiss her palm, and glanced back at her again. "But you have to tell me what's been going on.

We _need_ to work this out, America." I pleaded.

Her breath hitched, and I saw her gulp. "I..in those four days, I wasn't in the palace yet. And...and I lied to you, I wasn't moving out, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I just...I don't know any other way..." she stammered and her tears came harder. "I met with them...the Eminents. They..." she swallowed again and my heart began to thump. Whatever it was that she says next,

I knew that it was bad.

"They want us back. They want...they want _me_ back."

And that's when my world began to crumble, and my heart began to completely shatter. I was going to lose her. She was going to be taken away from me.

America and I loved each other deeply, yes. But there was one big problem. She was a fallen angel. She has graced this planet for thousands of years together with other fallen angels.

She also belonged to the Elites; a group of the most powerful angels that had ever lived. The Eminents were the group of angels that was high above them. For years, they have been trying to convince America and the other Elites to join them back. But the Elites kept on refusing.

They said that the Eminents did nothing but to boss them around, especially the fallen angels. They kept on making them feel that they were casted out of Heaven because of their misdemeanors. They've been punished and thought their lesson. And now the Eminents want them back.

"I'm going to lose you, aren't I?" I felt my heart slowly being ripped out of my chest.

"I don't want you to have a Selection." she wept.

I closed my eyes momentarily, feeling the pain cursing through me. "And I don't want you to make a decision that you're going to regret."

She looked at me confusedly. Her eyes began to redden because of the crying and her cheeks was damp because of her tears.

I took both of her hands in mine, already regretting and feeling the pain of the words that I was about to say. "America...If you want me to let you go..I-I will."

I saw her chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

"Even if it kills me." I added.

She whimpered, burying her face on my chest again. "I can't. I can't watch you love another girl.

I don't want to lose you." she hiccuped.

She looked up at me, her eyes filled with fear and passion at the same time. "You said that you're going to introduce me to your parents. You said that we're going to get married. You said that we're going to have kids. You said that we're going to love each other till' the end of time." she sobbed, it didn't took much longer when tears began to stream down my face, too. "I want all of that, Maxon. I want all of that with you. I don't want anything else. I only want you!" she

wailed, clawing at my shirt.

I cradled her in my arms, keeping her body as close to mine as possible. "You will never lose me, America...But I might lose you."

She looked at me with pure sadness in her eyes. It either meant I was downright wrong or I was absolutely right. And it hurts so much to think of it.

She crashed her lips on mine, desperately. I held on to her for dear life. Our kiss was passionate and painful at the same time. I never want it to end. I never want us to end. I want to stay inside our little bubble forever. I want to be with her forever.

"Please, stay with me. I want to sleep with you." she said.

I kissed her once more. "All right. But I don't think we could sleep in here. You're sharing this room with someone, right?"

"Mmm." she hummed against my lips.

"We'll sleep in my room, then."

She pulled back and it was the first time since she has started crying that I have seen her eyes gleam with happiness. I'd do everything just to see her smile everyday. I'd do everything and anything for her.

"I have to go to Shenelle and the others first." she said as we arrived at the door to my room.

Shenelle was one of America's friends. She's also one of the Elites. "They're here too?"

She nodded. "Yes. I won't take long, I promise."

I smiled and pecked her lips. "Okay."

America was my first love. And I know that I want her to be my last too. In fact, she's my first everything. And I was hers too. Maybe that's why it was so hard for us to let go of each other; because we were the ones who thought each other how to love and how to be loved.

Even if she leaves me, even if she wouldn't choose me. I know in my heart that I'd still love her. I wouldn't want anyone else but her. My Selection would be a disaster. Why? Because America's not there. Because America's gone by then. Because my heart and soul was already with her.

"Hey.."

I glanced at the door and saw that America was already there. I scooted at the other side of the bed to give her space. But it seems as though she didn't want any spaces between us.

As soon as she laid on the bed, she draped her arm across my stomach and laid her head on my

chest.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to me. "This may be the last time that I'll hold you, you know?"

I felt her body stiffen. "Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry, it's just...It's hard to think of a happy ending for us."

She propped herself up with her elbow and moved above me so that half of her body was resting on top of mine.

"I love you, Maxon. I love you so so much." she said as her eyes started to water again.

I let out a deep breath and softly kissed her lips. "I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world."

She gave me one last kiss before she settled her head on my chest. She took my hand and laced

my fingers with hers. It only took a few minutes when her breathing slowed and her hiccups stopped.

If there was a place on Earth on where we could be together freely, I would've already taken her there from the moment that I knew about it. And I'm still aching to know if that place even exists.

I spread my fingers beside me, trying to feel for America's body. I peeled my eyes open when I realized that I was next to no one. Where did she go?

I got up and decided to take a shower and get ready for the day while I was waiting for her to come back. Or maybe she wouldn't. I just hope that she would. I don't want to be away from her anymore.

As I was putting on my shirt, the door creaked open. A smile crept on my face when America appeared in the view.

"Where have you been?" I asked, sliding my arms in my sleeves.

"I went to see Shenelle and Sean. I didn't worry you, didn't I?" she asked as she made her way

towards me.

"A little, I guess." I shrugged.

She went in front of me and helped me button my shirt. "Will you be busy today?"

"Most likely." I sighed.

"Well...will you...um...will you make time for me?" she asked, blinking her eyes at me.

I brought up my hands to cup her cheek. "I always do." I leaned down and kissed her lips. As I do, and idea popped in my mind.

I pulled back too soon, earning a irritated groan from her. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Since you're here now...in the palace. And Mother and Father are here too, and I as well..." I trailed off.

She furrowed her brows. "What are you planning to do?"

I let out a deep sigh, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded her head.

"And..you and I both disagree of me having a Selection."

She nodded her head again.

"Well..I thought, maybe, since we're all here...I could finally introduce you to my parents."

Her eyes widened and her mouth hanged open. "Are you crazy?!" she asked, swatting my chest.

"I'm serious, America."

She blinked at me in absolute horror. "What am I suppose to tell them? Oh, hi I'm America. I'm

your son's girlfriend. Oh, and I also happen to be a fallen angel."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You know that you could leave that last part out."

"And what caste am I supposed to tell them? I'm a Five, Maxon, you're a One. Those two

numbers don't suit each other."

"You're a fallen angel and I'm a mortal. Those two don't suit each other too, you know."

A crease formed on her forehead and her lip quivered. Then I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just...America, we're running out of time and if I introduce you to my parents I know that they'll cancel the Selection. Don't you want that? Don't you want me to love you and only you? Don't you want us to be together?"

She took a faint gasp. "I want that very much."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to the Dining room. Breakfast is already being served and

I know how much you hate skipping meals."

She swatted my arm, trying to suppress her smile.

"I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Can't we go together?" She asked.

"I have...matters to attend to." I reasoned.

Her brows furrowed but she seemed to have believed it. "Well, okay, then. Promise me that

you'll be there, okay? I wouldn't want to face your parents alone."

I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "I promise."

She started to head for the door and my hands were already itching to open my drawer. Luckily, I didn't. Before I knew it, she was rushing towards me, wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me in for a deep kiss.

She pulled away, breathless. "I just HAD to kiss you." she said, stroking my cheek.

A smirk played on my lips. "Why, yes. In fact, I've just discovered that it is indeed one of your hobbies."

She giggled, nodding her head.

"Go on, now. I'll meet you there."

She muttered an okay and finally got out of the room. I walked to my bedside drawer and pulled out the small box that had been dying to get out of the drawer. Not to mention the ring inside it.

Today was the day that I'm going to get on one knee and propose to the girl that I love. Today was the day that we'll be officially together. Today was going to be a new chapter of our relationship.

I slid the small box inside my pocket and headed out of the room.

My nerves began to dominate and my palms were getting sweaty. My heart was thumping loudly and rapidly, as though it wanted to get out of my chest. I was going to introduce

America to my parents. I couldn't believe that it will actually happen.

After this, I know that we still have to deal with her complications; more likely the Eminents. But I know that we'll conquer it together. We'll solve our problems together. And I do hope that we'll succeed.

I entered the room and saw that everybody was just getting ready. Mother and Father were still chatting with some staffs while the other maids were preparing our food. And from across the room, America stood there, watching me with her gleaming eyes. She was excited...and nervous.

I gave her a reassuring smile before turning to my parents.

"Mom, Father." I said. They both turned around, excusing themselves from the staff.

"What is it, darling?" Mother asked.

This was it. "I want to introduce you to somebody. A...A special person whom I hold very dear in my heart."

They shared a confused look before turning to me again. "Who is it?" Father asked.

"It's my g-"

I was cut off by the loud blares of guns, shooting from across the room. Officers shot officers. Some shot maids and staffs. It didn't take much longer when bombs pummeled all over the palace. Pieces of bricks started to fall.

And then I realized what was happening. The rebels. They had managed to steal some of the palace guards' uniform and wore it. That's why they got in the palace. That's why it was hard to identify who's a rebel and who's not.

Father had completely covered Mother with his body. And as were some of the maids tried to get out of the room, they realized that we've been locked inside.

Then a shrill thought came in my mind. America...America's here. She's here with us.

I glanced at the corner of the room and saw her there. Her eyes were wide and she looked immobile.

"America!" I called for her but she didn't hear me. I tried a few more times but she was still gaping in horror. I tried one last time and my throat began to ache. This time, her eyes darted to mine.

"Maxon! Come here!" I heard my Mother's voice. They had seemed to find a hiding spot. But I couldn't and wouldn't go there without America.

Against my better judgement, I raced across the room towards America. I could hear my

Mother's screams and shouts, begging me to go back. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted over the blaring bombs as I reached America. She

kept on staring at the guard who was bleeding to death beside us. She was in shock. Her hands were cold and her lips were pale.

"America, listen to me," I urged, forcing her to look at me. "We need to get you to safety. We'll

both die out here if we won't move now."

Her breathing paced but then she nodded her head, vigorously. "O-okay." she stammered.

I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her. We were lucky because we couldn't be seen through the thick smoke. I heard a few more footsteps entering the room. It only might be northerner rebels to come and help us, or more southerner rebels to come and destroy us.

We were getting near the hiding place and slowly, I began to feel relieved. We were going to be safe.

"Maxon!" America shouted as she took my hand off her waist, went in front of me and hugged me close to her.

I had no idea of what was happening until I heard a sound of a gun.

I felt America's body going limp. I backed away just a little bit to look at her eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked, petrified.

Her breath hitched and she swallowed, seeming to be in deep pain. "I saved the love of my life."

As soon as the words had slipped out of her mouth, the realization hit me. I peered over her shoulder to look at her back. I felt my knees weaken when I saw the big red stain covering the side of her dress.

"Ah!" America whimpered. I stooped down and laid her on my lap, cradling her in my arms.

When the smoke slowly disappeared, and so as the sound of bombs and guns, I saw OUR guards rushing inside the room. We were safe. But America wasn't.

"My son. We-We need to find him!" I heard Mother's voice.

"I'm here." I said as loud as I can. But the croak and sadness on my voice cannot be mistaken.

Mother and Father rushed towards me and so as a few staffs. But I didn't care about that for now.

"America..wha-why? Why did you do this?" I asked, clutching her hand to my chest.

She swallowed again and winced in pain. "You have to..f-find Shenelle and the o-others..."

"No, America, we could do that later, you need help." tears began to flow from my eyes.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't."

The furrow on my brows deepened.

"M-maybe I wasn't meant f-for you. Maybe you deserve...better." her tears came hard as she said those words.

I ignored what she said. "America, we need to get you to the hospital wing."

As I was about to lift her up, she stopped my hand. "No. Even if you would, it'll be too late." she croaked.

Then she brought her hand up to my cheek. "I love you, Maxon. Promise me that you'll n-never,

ever forget that. Promise me that you'll never forget about me. Promise that you'll continue

living your life even if I'm already dea-"

"Don't say that." I said, shaking my head.

She gave me a weak smile, but I couldn't return it. I felt a pressure at the back of my head and I knew that she wanted me to kiss her. I leaned down and sealed my lips with hers.

This might be the last. But I hope...I _really_ hope that it isn't. I may not fulfill her last promise. How could I continue living my life knowing that the girl that I love was killed because of me.

But...to think of it...she couldn't die. Angels can't die. Angels can heal themselves. America still can be saved.

"America," I pulled back to look at her, "You can heal yourself, right? You can heal your wound.

Angels can heal themselves."

I heard a few gasps from behind me but I don't care about that now.

She let out a ragged breath and frowned. She pulled my face toward hers again and poured the last of her energy into our kiss.

She turned her head and whispered to my ear. "I have and I will always choose you. I love you..."

Her head dropped and her eyes closed. The hand on my hair had dropped to her side and her mouth was slightly agape.

"No...No, no. America!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"America, don't leave me! Don't give up, please!" I peppered her face with kisses but she gave no reaction. I didn't want to believe it. I never want to believe it. This couldn't happen. I would never forgive myself after this.

I should've told her how much I love her before she closed her eyes. I should've told her how much she meant to me. I should've told her that I couldn't live without her. I should've proposed to her a long time ago.

"Where are they?" I heard a familiar voice from afar.

After a few moments, Shenelle, Sean, Glenn and Drazzein appeared in front of me. Their eyes darted down to America's lifeless body.

"We're too late." Glenn said as he knelt down. Drazzein took America's hand and squeezed it, as though it would bring her back to life.

I looked up at them with tears in my eyes. "Why? Why did she die? Why didn't she heal herself?"

"She...she couldn't." Shenelle said.

"What?" I breathed out.

Sean knelt down and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I suppose she hasn't told you yet. America chose you."

I blinked at him a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"America went to us this morning. She wanted to be stripped off from her angel duties. She didn't want to be an angel anymore. She wanted to be a mortal. She wanted to be with you." Sean glanced down at America. "And the only way to do that is...to remove her wings. And she did. From that moment when she became wingless that's the beginning of her mortality. She

became a pure human being. Resulting to not being able to heal herself."

Every last drop of hope that I had, disappeared. I cupped her pale face, still wanting and wishing that she'd open her eyes. I want her to laugh at me at tell me that it was all a joke. That she got me, that she really was alive.

The future that I've always wanted, vanished in a blink of an eye.

"But there may be one way." Drazzein said.

I looked up at him, with my eyes wide, suddenly feeling hopeful. "Wha-what is it? "

"I can heal mortals. Not completely, but I can heal them enough to make sure that they'll live." he explained.

"Then what are you waiting for? Heal her!" I said, desperate.

He gulped and briefly glanced at Glenn. "There's one problem."

I looked at Glenn, waiting for an explanation.

"She may not remember you." he said.

My heart that was already crushed began to ache even more.

"But we're not sure about that." Shenelle added, "What we're sure about is that she'll definitely forget something. It might be a few years, months or so. We're lucky if she forgets a brief

amount of time, but that happens rarely."

I glanced down at America, brushing my thumb on her cold cheek. And then I was sure about one thing. "I don't care if she forgets about me. I just want her to live."

Drazzein let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. It only took a second before his wings unraveled from behind him. It was as majestic as America's. Drazzein's had a hint of blue and they were twice of his size.

He reached at the side of his wing and pulled out a single feather, as he did, he tried to suppress a painful groan and the spot on his wing on where he had plucked the feather began to bleed.

He placed the feather on America's chest and then lifted his hand above it. He started chanting a healing incantation and the area around America's chest began to glow, slightly blinding me.

The glow grew brighter and brighter but it instantly faded as fast as it appeared.

"What's happening? Is she okay? Is she going to be all right?" I asked, frantic. Drazzein looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I wasn't sure of what it meant, I didn't want to know what it meant.

"No," I shook my head, "She's going to be fine. She's going to live. She HAS to live!" my voice croaked. Every second that passed by, America's body had grown colder and colder.

"America.." I took her hand to cup my cheek, willing her to wake up. "Please don't leave me..please. I'll do everything, I promise. Just..please..wake up. I beg you." I kissed and kissed her hand, tears are pooling on my eyes. What's left to do? She's gone. Everything wouldn't be the same. Every single thing.

I heard a weak cough and at first, I thought it was one of the angels, but when I looked down, I saw that America was stirring in my arms.

"America?" I asked, holding her close to me.

She fluttered her eyes open and my heart leapt. A huge smile appeared on my face. "You're all right." I whispered. I touched her cheek and felt the familiar warmness. "I can't believe it, you're all right!" I chuckled, immediately sealing my lips with hers. I felt her jerk and it took her a second before she kissed me back.

When I pulled away, she was looking at me with wide eyes. "P-Prince Maxon." her voice quavered.

My brows furrowed at her bewildered expression. And then I remembered what Glenn said.

She doesn't remember me.

Shenelle cleared her throat, bringing my attention to her. "Your Highness, we need to get her to the hospital wing. She may lose more blood."

"Blood? What blood? What's happening?" America tried to sit but then she wailed in pain. "Wha-Why am I feeling pain?" she asked, squinting.

I remembered her wound and slowly carried her in my arms, heading for the hospital wing.

"Your Majesty, the king and queen are asking for you." an officer informed as I waited beside

America's bed. She was unconscious. But she was safe.

"But I have to-"

"I've told the doctor to call you when she's awake. There's no need to worry, Your Majesty. The girl is in a stabled condition." he said.

I hesitated but Mother and Father would be needing an explanation. And I definitely owe them one. I leaned down and kissed America's forehead before walking out of the room.

An hour has passed after I left America's side. I couldn't help but fidget as I thought about her. I know that she was already in a stabled condition but I was still deeply worried. She was shot for pity's sake! How in the world am I supposed to stay calm?

I had grown impatient as I waited for the doctor to call me. I decided to go to the hospital wing instead of waiting for him.

There were a lot of people inside, some had far more serious injuries compared to America's. But I was very relieved that her condition wasn't as bad as theirs.

I reached her bed and saw that she was already awake. She was sat up, leaning against a pile of pillows behind her back.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, as I stood beside her.

She blinked at me a few times, seeming to be confused as to why I was talking to her. "For a while now, Your Majesty."

Based on reaction and the way that she talks to me, it was pretty evident that she doesn't remember me. But I just had this urge to ask.

"Is there any chance that...you remember me?" I asked, fidgeting.

Her eyes briefly widened and then a smile appeared on her face. "Of course I do. But it seems as though you're the one who doesn't remember me."

I furrowed my brows at her.

"We met personally a few days ago in the forest. You were on your horse and I was having a walk. I tripped on a branch and injured my foot and you were there to help me. And then you

insisted that you'd take me home but I said that it won't be necessary." she explained.

Hope bloomed in my chest. That was the first time we met. That was the beginning of our relationship.

"And..you also told me that you wanted to see me again." she added, playing with her fingers as

she ducked her head, trying to hide her blush.

The smile on my face grew wide. "Indeed, I did."

"May I ask you something?"

"Go on." I nodded.

"I..uh...about the...um...the kiss. You-you kissed me when I woke. I wanted to know why...if

that's okay with you." the blush on her cheeks had grown more evident.

I sat on the space beside her, her curious eyes following mine. I took her hand, soothing it with my thumb. I looked up at her and saw that she was still watching me. I gave her a small smile before leaning onto her lips to give her a soft kiss.

I pulled away and looked deep into her icy blue eyes. "I am going to do everything to make you fall in love with me again."

She gasped, faintly and she swallowed. She was confused at first but then a smile crept on her face. "I already have."


End file.
